Loyal Servant
by Kiara Violet Piexs
Summary: You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant destiny divided, the path between two twins I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you if I must become evil, this is something I must do. Told in Len's POV . . . The ending parts told in both Rin and Len's POV.


You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant

Destiny divided, the path between two twins

I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you

If I must become evil, this is something I must do.

I am your slave, my beloved princess. Our divided destinies will never keep us apart. Even if our path will be separated, we are still twins. I will do anything to protect you. If I must become evil, then I will for you.

Expectation welcomed us as we were given life

We were blessed from the church bells with heavenly light.

The adults wanted to use us for their own gain

We could not be together, Our lives were never the same

We were born and blessed by the people of our country and the church's bell with such heavenly light. We were expected to do different things. The adults wanted to use us for their own gain, for you will become a princess, and I will be the boy with the birthmark. We could never be together. Until you came to the tower and saw me, then I our lives changed for the better. You became the princess, and I will become your loyal servant. Out and about, I will learn the things I must know in order to protect you.

Even if all of the world's humanity

Turned away from love and became your enemy

I'll defend you and take all of your pain, so please

Keep laughing and smiling so sweetly

I remember the day when I came back home to the castle, seeing that everything has changed in the eight years I have been gone. The world's humanity turned away from love and became your enemy. I will be there to defend you and take away all of your pain. As I walk in, I bow before you, the princess. You ran up to me, laughing, smiling, with tears of joy falling from your eyes. So sweetly you were to me.

You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant

Destiny divided, the path between two twins

I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you

If I must become evil, this is something I will do.

I feel your arms around me, as you gently hugged me. You are my beloved sister, the princess of the Yellow Kingdom, and I am your loyal servant. Our destiny and paths were divided for eight years. I will do anything to protect you from evil of the outside world. If I must become evil, then I will do it for you.

One day when we visited a neighboring country

I met a girl of green who smiled innocently

She was like her highness when she smiled that way

And so then we became, best friends ever since that day

One time in the season of summer, we visited a neighboring country. You met with the Prince of Blue. Outside the palace yard, I met a girl of green who smiled innocently. Her eyes were like seafoam, she was like her highness when she smiled that way. Her smile that made me fall in love with her at first sight. We became friends since that day.

But if her death is my princesses demand

Then my answer is "Princess, your wish is my command."

But I just can't see, why is this happening?

Why are my tears unable to stop falling?

But this feeling of friendship and love must be locked deep within my heart. The princess demanded that the girl from the Green Kingdom to die, and I must be the one to kill her. My answer will always be:

"Princess, your wish is my command."

I meet with the girl outside the Yellow Kingdom, she looked into my blue eyes, her face held the pain of the war. Even though, with the knife behind my back, nothing can change the mind of my princess. The girl walks into my arms, crying into my chest. My tears fell from my eyes. But I just can't see, why is this happening?! My hand slipped, the knife jerked into her stomach. Why are my tears unable to stop falling?

You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant

Destiny divided, the path of broken twins

"Today's snack is brioche," I'll say so cheerfully.

Just to see you reply, laughing innocently

You are my beloved sister, the princess of the Yellow Kingdom, and I am your loyal servant. Our destiny and paths were divided for eight years. I place the tea cup down on the plate. Glancing into your eyes, I go to my knees.

"Today's snack is brioche." I'll say so cheerfully.

You reply with a laugh. A laugh that I haven't heard in eight years. You sat there, laughing innocently.

Soon this kingdom will be overthrown in due time

By the citizens who want my princess to die

If this is revenge then her death I won't accept

I am loyal till the end, this is not over yet

How long will this kingdom last? Soon the kingdom will be overthrown in time by the citizens who want my princess to die. I will not accept this revenge with the end of your life. I am loyal till the end of this fate. The birthmark still haunts me, I will protect my princess until the end. I am loyal till the end, this is not over yet.

I will protect you so please, change into my clothes

As a final act of guarding my beautiful rose

It's alright, don't worry, I am twins with you

Surely no one will ever realize the truth…

I lead you to the servant chambers. You hold a saddened look in your eye, seeing me take off my yellow jacket.

"I will protect you, Rin." I say softly, "So please, change into my clothes, as a final act of guarding my beautiful rose."

You grip onto my arm, not wanting to do what I ask.

"It's alright, don't worry, I am twins with you." I whisper in your ear, "Surely no one will ever realize the truth."

So now I'll be your princess, you'll be my fugitive

Destiny tore apart, the lives of broken twin hearts

If sadness is evil, then I am evil too.

I will gladly allow, my blood to flow for you.

I glance down at you, in my fugitive clothing, and I, in your long beautiful yellow gown. I am now your princess, you will be my fugitive. Our destinies and lives are torn apart.

"Len!" You scream.

"If sadness is evil, or if they call you evil; then I am too." I say, "I will gladly allow my blood to flow for you."

I was finally caught by night. The lady of red held her sword to my throat, telling me to stand down. I just smiled at her, feeling the chains being placed against my wrists.

Once upon a time there was a land far away

That was desolate of mercy, filled with disgrace

And the lonely princess was someone I always thought

Was a beautiful girl, with a beautiful heart

In this lonely prison cell, I look back at the time when I was inside the tower, never to come out to visit Rin or anyone due to the birthmark. I remember the first time Rin stumbled acrossed the tower and more visits after that. Then going out and learning how I could protect the someone I loved so much. The faraway land was so desolate of mercy, filled with disgrace, and the lonely princess was someone I always thought was a beautiful girl, with such a beautiful heart. Her fate is now mine to deal with, I will do anything to protect her.

I am glad I could be with you up to this day

The day came, the church bells rang. Soon, my blood will spill from my veins for the sins of my princess.

(Finally the time had come to say goodbye)

You place your head down. I glance up at you. Finally the time had come. Why must it end like this? Me dressed as a fugitive, you taking my place. My black hood covering my head as I see you ready for this. The guillotine was set and ready for your death. There is nothing I can do to stop this. I don't know what to do!

And I am happy knowing my princess is safe

I glance at you, your hood covering your face as you hold something in your hand. I am happy knowing my princess is safe.

(The bells tolled, announcing the end, three times)

The bells tolled, announcing the end. Three times the bells tolled.

I swore I'd protect you until the very end

I swore I'd protect you until the very end of time.

(Without any regard for the public crowds)

The public crowd roared as the time drew nearer, without any regard.

So now I'll die for you for I have no regrets

I will die for you now. I have no regrets.

(You whispered my favorite phrase to me out loud)

You whispered my favorite phrase to me, out loud.

"Oh, it's time for tea."

I glance up, seeing the blood. You are never coming back.

Always you are my princess, my dearest twin sister

You will always be my princess, my dearest twin sister.

(Destiny tore apart, the lives of broken twin hearts

I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you

So that you can go on, and live freely a new.)

Our destinies and lives were torn apart. I will do anything for the sake of protecting you, so that you can do on and live freely a new, Rin.

If I ever could reveal the wish deep within my heart

I'd want you to be with me, forever in my arms.

I wish I could reveal the wish deep within my heart. I'd want you to be with me, forever in my arms.

(Always you are my princess, my dearest twin sister

Destiny tore apart, the lives of broken twin hearts

Surely we will be able to see each other again

So until then I'll watch over you from heaven.)

You will always be my princess, my dearest twin sister. Our destinies and lives were torn apart. I am sure that we will be able to see each other again. So until then, I'll watch over you from the heavens. If we could ever be reborn, Rin . . . I would like to be with you again.


End file.
